This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Some pickup trucks and other automotive vehicles include a cargo bed for storing and hauling cargo. Some such vehicles also include a storage compartment formed in one or more walls of the cargo bed to conveniently and securely store additional articles separate from the cargo in the cargo bed. The storage compartments are convenient for storing tools and hardware for use at a construction jobsite, for example. Many construction jobsites are not equipped with adequate work surfaces or tables. Furthermore, transporting work surfaces or tables to a construction jobsite is sometimes cumbersome and inconvenient. The present disclosure provides a vehicle with a cargo compartment having a work surface assembly that is quickly and conveniently deployable and stowable for use at a jobsite, campsite, and/or any other location.